Attack on the Manfredi Crime Family
, New York City, New York |date = Summer 2024 |result = Spider-Man hands the Manfredi Crime Family over to the New York City Police Department |side1 = Spider-Man |side2 = Manfredi Crime Family |commanders1 = Spider-Man |commanders2 = - |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = - }} The Attack on the Manfredi Crime Family was a successful endeavor by Spider-Man to bring down members of the Manfredi Crime Family in a mob-owned upper class restaurant. Background Walking out of Midtown School of Science and Technology at their last day school, Ned Leeds asked Peter Parker what he will do before getting ready for their trip to Europe, leading Parker to tell Leeds that he has some errands to run such as buying mini toothpaste, pick up his passport, and finally take down the Manfredi Crime Family. As Parker looked upon his phone for his bucket list, Leeds looked concerned, as Parker told him that everything is fine and would instead run errands on his own. As high school was over for summer vacation, Parker went over to Delmar's Deli-Grocery to buy a dual headphone adapter, sold some of his toys at a pawn shop, and traveled to the to get his passport. Once he got all of his gear for the trip, Parker prepares to take down the Manfredi Crime Family next.Peter's To-Do List Battle fights the Manfredi enforcers]] After finishing up his own errands before leaving to Europe, Spider-Man had suited up his Iron Spider Armor and engage in battle against the Manfredi Crime Family. Spider-Man defeated the many criminals that were involved with the mob by ensnaring them with his web fluid. As the coast was seemingly cleared, Spider-Man was shot down by one of the goons, only to surprise the goon as noted his suit was bulletproof. After defeating many of their members that attacked him, Spider-Man fought all of the goons as they attack with with kitchen utensils until he defeated all of them with his iron spider-legs before the New York City Police Department had arrived at the crime scene. Once the NYPD officers came to Spider-Man for the report, he told them which one of the goons were the runner, the buyer, the seller, and the snitch before the goon was mortified for being called the snitch. After he finished the report, Officer Bristow asked Spider-Man if he's going to be the next Iron Man but he sarcastically told him that he can't because he's too busy doing the police's jobs. As the whole group of police officers laughed at Spider-Man's joke, he then told them that he was only kidding but seriously talked to them about doing their jobs, noting he will go on vacation. Aftermath In the wake of the ambush on the Manfredis, J. Jonah Jameson from The Daily Bugle commented on the outlet that New York City's Mafia Cold War had gone hot thanks due Spider-Man's intervention, accusing the wall-crawler from having endangered civilian lives and sass the brave NYPD officers upon his arrival. It was later speculated that Spider-Man likely took down the Manfredis under directions from a rival mob.The Daily Bugle/Promotional Campaign References Category:Events